1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic member, and more particularly to a magnetic member, in which a penetrated-form guide groove is formed on an edge of a substrate, and the guide groove is electrically connected to a first electrode, so as to avoid an adhesion condition and a poor conduction condition generated after an IR reflow process.
2. Related Art
Currently, any electronic device mainly includes a plurality of active elements and passive elements, and the passive elements match active elements to form an electronic control loop having a specific effect. The passive elements are, for example, a magnetic element and a resistor, in which the magnetic element (for example, a transformer or an inductor) has a characteristic that a magnetic field is generated once a current is conducted, and the magnetic element is also one of very important elements of the current electronic device. Take a portable cell phone as an example, many functions are required to match the passive magnetic elements to achieve the specific effect. However, the current electronic device pursues miniaturization, and the performance is required to be appropriately improved, so that the miniaturization of the magnetic element is imperative. Furthermore, in order to enable the magnetic element to be easily laid on a circuit board in a manufacturing process, the magnetic element may also be encapsulated into an aspect similar to an integrated circuit chip, so as to be laid quickly. FIG. 1 is a three-dimensional outside view of a conventional magnetic member. Referring to FIG. 1, the magnetic member 10 includes a substrate 101 and a magnetic element 102. A configuration groove 1011 is formed on the substrate 101, so as to accommodate the magnetic element 102. Furthermore, a first electrode 1012 is disposed on a plane of the substrate 101, a second electrode 1013 is formed on another plane opposite to the first electrode 1012, a through hole 1014 is formed between two conductive terminals (1012 and 1013), and the through hole 1014 is filled with a conductive material 1015, so that the first electrode 1012 is electrically connected to the second electrode 1013. Accordingly, the magnetic member 10 may be appropriately miniaturized. However, during an IR reflow process of the magnetic member 10, the magnetic member 10 cannot be surely attached to the corresponding electrode. FIG. 2 is a schematic implementation view of the conventional magnetic member. Referring to FIG. 2, during the IR reflow process of the magnetic member 10, tin liquid 11 usually cannot smoothly enter a position between a bottom edge of the second electrode 1013 and a circuit board 12, so that the magnetic member 10 cannot be steadily adhered to the circuit board 12 through solidification of the tin liquid 11. Further, the tin liquid 11 only contacts a part of the second electrode 1013, so that the circuit board 12 only can be electrically connected to the second electrode 1013 through the contacted part. Therefore, a condition of poor conductivity is easily generated.